Waiting
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: Sirius never liked waiting. He was much more a spur of the moment kind of guy. But now he's waiting. And somehow he finds that he would wait and wait forever until he came home.


**Hey everyone! How are you guys? I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

**I am so very happy to announce that I have returned to fanfiction with another Remus/Sirius drabble.** **It's fluffy, as per usual. It was actually inspired by a picture I found on deviantart a LONG time ago. One of the walls in my bedroom is literally a ceiling to floor, 5 foot wide collage of all printed out pictures and posters I've accumulated over the past five or six years (1/2 of which are Harry Potter) and yesterday a friend of mine commented on this particular picture and I just looked at it for a moment and was struck with inspiration! And thus, this fanfic was born.**

**The picture is called 'Harry Potter - Home' by kanae. Here's a link: ****.com/art/Harry-Potter-Home-60958546 (add deviantart in front of it.) **

**I don't know if you have a FF account kanae, but if you're reading this, it's dedicated to you for inspiring it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Waiting

Sirius Black had lived in the moment his entire life. He wasn't patient and never saw a reason to begin being so. As a child everything had been handed to him on a silver platter by virtue of being a Black. As a teenager and young adult everything had come easily to him. He understood his lessons easily and due to his clever nature created new pranks just as effortlessly. Schoolwork was easy and pranks were a cinch.

Even during his time in the order before he went to Azkaban, he was a man of action. He never sat still for more than two seconds. He would always say: "If you want something done you have go out and challenge it, not waste time by _planning _and _waiting _for the perfect time. "

Even his attitude while in Azkaban couldn't be described as one of patient waiting. His attitude would be better described as one of constant vigilance. To say Sirius was _waiting _to be released or_ waiting_ to escape would be wrong, for he was always ready to do these things. It was simply a matter of when it he felt it necessary to do them.

It was this take charge, spur of the moment attitude that made him such an asset to the Order.

It was this take charge, spur of the moment attitude that made Remus Lupin fall in love with him.

He was quiet, reserved and calculating; the very opposite of Sirius Black. You know what they say about opposites. They balanced each other out. They were, at risk of sounding corny, the other's missing half.

It wasn't until now that Sirius found himself willingly waiting for something.

You see, Sirius Black was dead.

His take charge, spur of the moment attitude has ended up leading to his downfall. It wasn't until he felt himself falling behind the curtain that he realized how beneficial being patient could have been.

So now he had to wait. Something anyone who knew him in life would've said would drive him absolutely mad. But surprisingly enough this was the one time Sirius Black didn't mind waiting.

This time he was waiting for Remus.

For him he would wait. He would wait in this place with Lily and James as long as it took. He would wait because seeing Remus live his life was worth it. Seeing Remus' warm amber eyes greet him again after their time apart would be worth it. Being able to hug him and kiss him and apologize for leaving him alone again would be worth it. Being able to finally welcome him _home _was worth it.

He would wait and wait and wait because, well, he loved him.

And well if love wasn't worth waiting for, he wasn't sure what was.

So he did wait. He waited for what seemed like an eternity and when the day came he felt it. The second the curse hit Remus' chest he knew. He didn't see it, but felt it. It knocked right into him, like a punch to gut. It felt like an overwhelming sense of what he could only describe as completion. He closed his eyes from the impact of this knew sense and when he opened them again there was Lily and James, greeting him. He looked far more at ease than he had when he had last seen him.

Sirius stood where he was, frozen in his spot, taking in the scene. After Lily and James had finished they walked away and their eyes connected. Sirius knew. He knew in that moment that it had indeed been worth it.

And as he enveloped him in his arms and told him everything he wanted to, and kissed him he realized that if he had had to wait forever and a day he would've done it just the same.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote. Twas only a drabble. I'm in the process of writing another Remus/Sirius fanfic. That'll be a full one-shot. It'll be a romantic comedy called "Sacrifice". A story about the havoc which ensues after Remus decides to try and give up chocolate for two weeks. Teehee. It's about half done soon so be on the lookout for it!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Happy New Year!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Joanna**


End file.
